Life:Bad, Great, Worse
by teameliforever
Summary: Clare's life sucks. but when she meets a certain green-eyed boy will her life get better, or will it get worse. you have to read to find out. spoiler alert!: little bit of Ali/Adam
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! I know long time sorry but I didn't have any ideas. Anyway characters are OOC you have been warned so don't complain about it later. Also, I have a beta reader her name is Somoi143 and you all need to go and read her story. Oh and sorry the you Drew fans but Drew will not be in here so sorry. And Adam and Eli are brothers just to make my life easier haha. Now that I'm done with my rant, on with the story!**

My name is Clare Edwards. I am 15 and in the ninth grade at Degrassi Community High School. I have a secret that only my best friend Alli knows about; my life sucks. Why you may ask? Well lets just say my life at home is… interesting. My mom and I fight all the time, everyday. My dad is out of the picture; he died when I was 5. But don't feel bad or say sorry because I hate when people do that. Anyway, I am on my way to Degrassi with Alli, we walk everyday together. As I said before she is the only one who knows how bad my home life is.

"So, how was your morning?" Alli asks. I gave her that look that said 'really you know the answer to that question already' but I answer anyway.

"Bad, as usual, we fought over how my hair looks bad and that I needed to do something with it."

"Clare, don't believe her your hair looks beautiful like always."

"I know don't worry I just agreed and walked out the house."

"Good, how do your eyes feel?" Over the course of the summer I had gotten laser eye surgery. But my eyes never hurt so I didn't know why she asked.

"Good, they never hurt so that is good. But I did bring my glasses just incase people think it's weird."

"Clare, you look sexy now give them to me. Now!"

I pulled them out, "Alli, just let me keep them ."

"No Clare give them to me." We start fighting over my glasses probably looking like idiots. When Alli and I let go at the same time, they end up in the street. I was about to go get them when a hearse runs over them! The hearse stops and a guy dressed in all black steps out and picks them up. The mysterious guy looks at me, hands me the glasses and says, "I think their dead."

I blush and take them; I was about to say thanks when he says, "You have pretty eyes." I smile and say, "Thanks. So, see you around?"

"Guess you will." After that he gets in his car and drives off. I didn't even realize I forgot to ask for his name. Upset, I told Alli, " Let's go to our lockers we are going to be late."

"Clare…you so like that guy." Before I could protest she tries to run away in her 4 inch heels but it really looks like she is trying to look like a penguin. I just shook my head and made my way to school.

**Short I know sorry. By the way it may take me a while to update sorry. But there you go and don't forget to read my beta reader's story. Review tell me what you think. Criticism is the best way to improve my writing so I'm all ears. **

****PRESS THAT BUTTON****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 people! Hope yawl like it. Oh and please keep in mind that this is only my second story on here. But first…. Chapter story I guess you could call it. Anyway on with the story!**

I go through the day not really paying attention. The only thing I am really thinking about is that green-eyed boy, who broke my glasses. I am cut out of my thoughts when the bell for last period rings. I jump and rush out of class and make my way to my favorite class; advanced English. When I get there I sit in the back near the door. Then my thoughts come and I am engulfed with images of the green-eyed boy. I was so engulfed that I didn't even hear Mrs. Dawes come in and start teaching. The only thing I heard her say was, "… and Clare Edwards. So partner up and get to know each other everybody." I frantically look around the room for my partner. But then I hear, "So, I guess we are partners from now on Clare."

Now I could recognize that voice anywhere that was the same voice that told me I had pretty eyes. And sure enough when I look up I am stunned by the same green-eyes I meant earlier that day. "I guess we are, by the way, I never got your name." He gave me a smirk that I instantly fell in love with.

"What too busy daydreaming about me to listen in class?" I blush thinking how cute it is that he is so full of himself.

"No, I was... thinking about if you needed to pay me back for my broken glasses."

He smirks, "Your stutter is noted, and my name is Eli Goldsworthy."

"Okay, cool name, so we should get to know each other like Mrs. Dawes said."

"Yeah I would love to do that. But class is about to be over so why don't we hangout after school at the Dot."

"That's fine with me, do you want to just meet there, I don't mind walking."

"No, I will be bringing you, in my car if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said. I was about to walk out the class when.

"Hey! Here is my number, you know if you want to talk to me about English or if you just need a friend."

"Thanks, I will text you later so you have my number, so let's get out of here and go to the Dot I'm ready to get out of here and I'm hungry." He smirks at me again. And I'm wondering if he knows how much that smirk has an effect on me.

"Alright, let's go." He turns and starts walking. I follow, not sure where he parked. Then I get a text from Alli

_**Alli- Hey! I'm so sorry but can you walk home with someone else? I want to be alone with the new guy Adam? **_ I laugh and text back.

_**Clare- Yay that's perfect because I was just gunna text you and ask the same thing. I'm going to the Dot with Eli.**_ Then I turn my phone off not really wanting to be bothered by it. I look up and see Eli already at his car and unlocking the passenger door for me. I blush and hurry so he wouldn't have to wait for me. I get in saying thank you, but he doesn't close the door. So I look up and find him staring at me. Embarrassed I look down and ask, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just surprised you didn't ask about the hearse. Or bothered by it."

I look up into his breath taking green-eyes, "No, I'm not that normal so I don't mind." He smirks and closes the door and runs to the driver's door. Then we make our way to the Dot. The car ride was silent but nit uncomfortable. When we finally get there I open my own door and jump out. But he beats me to the door of the Dot and held it open for me. We find a table and sit down, and we decide what we want to eat and order. After that the silence was back. I was about to break it when, "So Clare, to make this easier and less awkward we can play 20 questions. What do you say?"

I smile and reply, "Yeah, but I go first."

"Well of course! You know the rule, ladies first." Flashing me with one of his adorable smirks. So the game begins, and we end up talking and laughing for 3 hours! But then I finally notice it getting dark and I am way past my curfew. "Sorry E; I but I really have to start getting home. I will talk to you tomorrow." I rush out before he offers to drive me home. As I made my way back home I started thinking about how I felt about my new friend Eli. And I soon discovered that I had feelings for him. I smiled at myself and thought that if he didn't show any sign in the next two weeks or so that he liked me then I would still be okay staying friends. I then looked up and realized I was already home. So, I took a deep breath preparing myself for the fight and walked in. And sure enough my mom is there on the sofa. Right when I thought I could make it up the stairs without being caught, "Clare Edwards! Where the heck have you been! And don't say at school because the school would have been closed my now!"

"Mom, I was hanging out with a friend." And to cut the fight short I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I changed and lay in bed. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered my phone was off. So I got up and turned on my phone and I had 3 texts from Alli and 5 miscalls from mom. I didn't feel like reading the texts so I just texted Eli.

_**Clare- Hey its Clare just saying goodnight talk to you tomorrow.**_ And then I put my phone to charge, and went to sleep. Thinking about how tomorrow in English I could talk to Eli. Oh, the things that boy does to me.

**Well, there you go. I tried to do the texting in a way that you could tell who was saying it I guess. But if you think it can be improved please tell me I promise my feelings will not be hurt. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 here it comes! Spoiler! Lots of drama in this chapter. Well on with the story! Longest chapter yet so there is your early Christmas present!**

I was in the middle of a dream where I was driving home with Eli and when I got home; there wasn't a mom to yell at me. Then a lady I didn't know appeared; she was about to say her name when my alarm goes off! Darn right at the good part. Oh well, so I turn my alarm off and go take a shower. Me, personally, I like to take hot, long showers they let me think and clear my head. So, when I got out the mirror was all fogged up. I quickly wiped it off and walked out the bathroom into my room. I picked out what I was going to wear and got dressed. I decided to wear my hair naturally so I just blow- dried it. I applied some makeup, got my bag and hurried down stairs to grab an apple. I was about to walk out the door but my mom had to stop me.

"Clare, wait! You didn't let me finish what I was saying last night!"

"Sorry mom I was really tired and I needed to go to be." After I said that I just walked out the door to begin my walk to Alli's house. I was almost to her house when I got a text. I pulled my phone out and it was a text from Alli.

_**Alli- hey Clare I am so so so sorry but im not going to school today. Im sick, I hope you don't get lonely without me! I lov you girl. Sorry again. **_I laughed at the Alli. She sure can worry.

_**Clare- it is okay Alli if your sick your sick can't do anything about it. I will be fine promise. I hope you feel better soon! And love you too!**_ Okay so now I have to walk to school all by myself, but I was okay with that. I was thinking of Alli and if she was okay when I hear a car horn right next to me. And I hear, "Need a ride?" Once again I recognize that sweet, smooth voice.

"No, sorry but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Trying to be sarcastic just to play with him.

"Ouch! You're hitting me where it hurts!"

"Where Eli, you're really big ego? Now stop so I can get in." I get in and he starts driving, we talk about little things on the way to school. When we get there he opens my door for me and I walk to my locker. I look behind me and I see he is following me! When I get to my locker I realize he wasn't following me, he was just going to his locker, which just so happens to be right next to mine. While closing my locker, a boy I have never meant before walks up to me and Eli. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey, I'm Adam. And you must be Clare." I smile back and say.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well, you look just how Eli described you. Oh, and if Eli forgot to tell you, Eli and I are brothers."

"Oh, wow Eli never told me. It is nice to meet you anyway. If you don't mind me asking, but are you adopted? Because you and Eli don't look anything alike."

"No, I don't mind I get asked a lot. Yes I am." Just then Eli cuts in.

"But I don't treat Adam any different than a real brother would."

"Well that's nice. Okay well I have to be getting to class. Bye Eli, and Nice meeting you Adam." While walking away I hear.

"Hey, would you mind if I walk you to your first period?"

"Yeah that's fine with me. Let's go!" He smirks at me and we walk to my to my class. When we get there I thank him and walk in.

***Right Before Last Period***

I am in Algebra right now, the bell is about to ring for English. I start packing my things so I can get there fast. Right when I finish packing the bell rings, so I rush out. I am in such a rush that I slam into someone. I apologize but quickly realize it is just Eli. Now, Eli has been outside of all my classes waiting to walk me to my next class, You may call it strange but I think it is sweet. "Oh, hey sorry."

"What is little old Clare too eager to talk to me again to watch where she is going?"

"Um, nope just don't like Algebra that's all."

"Okay whatever floats your boat. So you ready to talk to an awesome English partner all period?"

"Well you're half right. I am ready for English but I don't think we are thinking of the same English partner." I smirk; something I picked up from him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's go." While walking I start thinking about all the sweet things Eli has been doing for me. Walking me to class, holding doors open for me, joking with me, bringing me to school. I think those are signs that he likes me. We walk into English and site right next to each other. We start talking about random things when Mrs. Dawes walks in.

"Okay class I have some work to get done so talk amongst yourselves." I smile, because I get to talk to Eli all period. We end up playing 20 questions again, by the end of the game class was just about over so we agreed to hang out at the park after school. The bell rings so we leave and quickly go to out lockers. I was just about done putting all my books up, when Adam walks up.

"Hey Clare, are you friend with Alli?"

"Yeah she is my best friend why?"

"Cause she wasn't at school today I didn't know why."

"Oh, she was sick." I remember Alli saying yesterday that she wanted to spend time with the new guy Adam. This must be the Adam she was talking about. "Oh you're the Adam that Alli was hanging out with yesterday."

"Yeah, we were hanging out. Hey I got to go. Bye Clare, see you later bro."

Eli and I said bye and we walked out to his hearse. Which I found out is named Morty when we get there he of course opens the door for me. When we both get in he starts the car and drives off. On the way to the park we listen to his favorite music, which I think is okay but I wouldn't list it on my top favorite songs. When we get there he again opens my door, I smile and say thanks. We find an empty bench and sit, a little too close for friend if I might add but of course I'm not complaining. We talk and people watch; is our new game now. I am just about to tell him what I think about an old couple holding hands and walking when I feel lips on mine! I peek one eye open and feel relief that it is Eli's lips. We kiss for about 10 seconds when he pulls away.

"Sorry Clare, I don't…" I cut him off.

"No, its okay, I enjoyed it." He smirks.

"I think we should be getting you home. Let's go." We get up and start walking and somehow his hands find mine and we are holding hands. We get in Morty and he starts driving and he again finds my hand. We end up holding hands the whole way to my house. When we get there I thank him.

"Thanks for driving me home; I will talk to you tomorrow." And I walk to my door and walk in knowing there will be a fight that is about to happen. When I finally get to the foot of the stairs my mom walks from the kitchen drunk. I start to worry because the last time she was dunk like this, I ended up unconscious by the front door. "Um hey mom, how was your day?"

"Shut up! I know why you haven't been talking to me. It's because your pregnant!"

"What! No! Why would you think that?"

"Do Not talk to me like that young lady!" Then she walks up to me and slaps me across the face and pulls my hair so hard that I fall to the floor. But she is so drunk that she throws up right there, so I use this as my chance to get away. I hurry and get up and run up my stairs to my room and lock the door. I start packing random clothes and trying to call Alli to ask if I could spend the night. She doesn't pick up of course. So I called the only other person I could think of; Eli. He picks up on the second ring, thankfully, "Hey Clare."

"Eli! This is really important I need to spend the night. Something happened at my house, and I need you to meet me at the corner of my street!"

"Yeah, of course I'm on my way!"

"Thanks talk to you then. Bye." Then I hung up before I got a respond. I finished packing my things and grabbed my bag and school bag and hopped out my window. I quickly walked down to my street corner and only had to wait for about two minutes before Morty pulls up. I get in and for the first two minutes nobody said anything.

"You know you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, right?" I look at him, studying him to see if I could trust him. I know I have only known him for a couple of days but I feel like I can trust him with anything. So I told him, but not just what happened tonight, but what has happened since my dad died when I was 5. By the time I finally finished, I was crying, it was the first time I had cried in 5 years. But the whole time Eli is holding my hand trying to comfort me. When we got to his house, he grabs my bags for me, and shows me the way to his room. I sit on his bed feeling at home, but at another home than my own. I start wondering what Eli and I are. Are we friends or are we something more. It got to a point where it was frustrating me, so I just asked.

"Eli, it has really been frustrating me not knowing this, so are we; you know friends or something else?" He smirks and walks over and grabs my hand.

"Clare, if you're up for it, I would be honored to be your boyfriend." I smile really big and hug him.

"Yes Eli I am up for it." We kiss but I pull away. "But won't it be weird, me sleeping over here?"

"If it makes you feel better I can sleep on the sofa or on the floor, you have had a rough night; so you get the bed." I smile saying thanks and I get some clothes to sleep in and change in his bathroom. When I come back out he made a bed in the floor.

"Eli, if that's too uncomfortable I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"No, Clare, this is fine. Now go lay down and go to sleep. Oh and I'm bringing you to school tomorrow." I nod, to tired to argue about sleeping arrangements. And then lie down, but before I went to sleep I texted Alli.

_**Clare- hey if your going to school tomorrow, can't walk with you. Eli is bringing me. I will dive you all the details tomorrow. Lov you girl night. **_Then I turn my phone off.

"Goodnight Eli thanks for all this."

"You're welcome and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't. Goodnight, blue-eyes." I smile at my new nickname and fall asleep thinking about tomorrow.

**Okay there you go! Chapter 3! By the way most of my chapters are going to end with Clare going to sleep. Remember I will only update if I have 5 review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you all like it. I am writing this while in a writer's block so bear with me please. This chapter takes place on a Friday. This means that Clare started school on Tuesday. Just getting things straight. Well here goes nothing...**

I lazily open my eyes to quickly close them because of the direct ray of sunlight coming through black curtains. Wait! Black curtains! I don't have black curtains in my room. Getting scared, I sit straight up in the bed and look around. Then I remember everything that happened last night. Scarred of what my mom will do to me when I do go back home, and what Eli, who just recently became my boyfriend, would think of me. Then I notice that Eli wasn't in his bed on the floor. Confused I walk out the room and down the stairs smelling pancakes. When I get down the stairs, I walk into what I think is the kitchen. I see Eli wearing an apron, with his back turned to me. I smirk seeing my chance to scare him. I tiptoe right behind him and scream as loud as I can.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I swear he jumped ten feet in the air! When he turned around I was laughing so hard that I was having trouble breathing. When I finally calmed down enough to talk, I looked up at him and he was giving a death glare.

"Clare! Why did you do that! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Oh come on Eli I had to your back was turned and you didn't hear me come down the stairs so it was perfect. And you are fine so don't worry." I was still a little giggly.

"Fine, I'm not mad. But I get to get you back for this. And you can't yell at me." He smirks and raps his arms around my waist and leans forward. I give in a put my arms around his neck and he gives me a quick kiss. Then pulls away.

"Did you have a good sleep last night blue-eyes?"

"Yes I did. And thanks again for letting me spend the night."

"You're welcome you may stay as long as you like. But you need to go upstairs and get ready. I know how long it takes girls to get ready. I will have your pancakes ready when you come back down." I just roll my eyes and smirk.

"Yeah okay." Turn and make my way to the stairs. I walk in Eli's room and change into what I grabbed last night thinking I would just shower tonight. Then I brushed my hair and my teeth and applied some makeup. About half an hour later I was walking down the stair with my bag. Eli heard me this time and turned and smiled.

"You look hot today Baby Blue." He walked up to me and kissed my head.

"Come on your breakfast a waits." I blush and follow him to the table. He pulls a chair out for me and then he sits down next to me and starts eating. After we are done we get up and he puts the dishes in the sink, grabs his keys and bag and opens the front door for me. I grab my bag and follow and thank him at the door. We get in Morty and drive off, the ride to school we held hands and flirted. It felt like the ride was too short because in no time we were parked in the parking lot. I let go of his hand and got out of Morty. As soon as I got out and closed the door; I was attacked by Alli.

"Clare Edwards! I am forcing you to tell me everything that happened since the last time I saw you." I turn and look and smirk at Eli.

"Sorry you have to fend for yourself the morning."

"Oh, but how will I go on?" He laughs and pretends to faint. "Go, do your girl talk I will see you at lunch I guess." He leans down to kiss my lips. I give him a quick kiss and turns back to Alli.

"Oh thank you Eli! Clare has been frustrating me with all her not telling me anything." And with that she pulls me away from Eli. I barely have time to turn around a wave at him. Alli pulls Clare into school and stops at her locker.

"Okay Clare tell me everything right now." I smile and tell Alli everything. And when I mean everything I mean including my mom fights. I start on the first day and ended on this morning.

"Ahhh! Clare! I knew you liked him! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! But I need to tell you some exciting news myself."

"Alli! You're yelling at me for not telling you things! And you are keeping this from me too!" I smile and motion for her to continue.

"Chill Clare I was going to tell you the day that I was sick but you know I got sick. Anyway, you remember Adam right?"

"Yes I remember Adam how can I not? He is Eli's brother."

"Oh, okay well Adam and I are dating." I smile and grab her hands.

"Alli! That's great! You and I could double date!"

"Oh My God Clare you are a genius! I will go find Adam and you talk to Eli." Then she 'ran' away. I laughed and walked to Eli's locker. And when I get there I see Adam and Eli talking. I walk up behind Eli remembering this morning and smirk. I quietly grab his locker door and then slam it shut. He jumps a little and turns around ready to give a punch. But as soon as he sees it's me he puts his hand down and his eyes soften.

"I thought I told you not to do that again." He says while pulling me in to give me a quick kiss.

"No you said not to scream really loud to scare you again." I smirk at him and look at Adam.

"Hey Adam why didn't you tell me you and Alli were dating?" He blushes and looks down.

"Because she said she wanted to tell you."

"Okay, yeah I could understand that, but she is looking for you. She wants to talk to you." He nods and starts to walk off.

"Thanks Clare see you later. Bye Eli see you at home." Eli and I wave bye and I look at him.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" He smirks and nods yes.

"Would you double date with Alli and Adam at lunch today? We could go to the Dot?" I gave him my secret weapon. My puppy dog eyes with my lip out and everything.

"Anything that makes you happy Baby Blue makes me happy. So of course I would love to." I smile and kiss him lips.

"So blue-eyes can I walk my girlfriend to class?" I smile and blush.

"Yes Eli, you can walk me to class." And he did, he walked me to all my classes holding my hand every time. And now the bell just rang and he is once again waiting for me. I smile and walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Hey. Can we get going I'm starving." He laughs and looks in my eyes and gives me a kiss.

"Of course, but do I need to drive Alli and Adam?"

"I don't know let me text her really quick. We can stop at our lockers while I'm waiting for her to reply."

_**Clare- Hey Alli does Eli need to bring you and Adam to the Dot?**_ I send it and open my locker and switch my books out for the ones I need after lunch. After I was done I closed my locker and checked my phone.

_**Alli- No Adam wanted to be romantic and he walked me to the Dot ;)**_

I smile at the text and turn toward Eli telling him that we didn't have to bring them. He nods and we make our way to Morty. He holds all the doors that we come up to open for me, like a perfect gentile men. We get to Morty and he opens my door, but I don't get in. Eli looks at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Thank you for being such a gentile men. I think it is really sweet." I lean toward him and kiss him. But I didn't want to pull away so I deepened the kiss. Sadly he pulled away smirking.

"Maybe I should always be a gentile man." I roll my eyes and get in. He laughs and closes the door, and makes his way to the driver side. Then we make our way to the Dot.

**There you go! I know it probable sucked sorry but I have writers block and I know I needed to update so I did. 5 reviews and you will get the next chapter. **

**Hint: It is the date and after the date there is some interesting first impressions happening! And new characters get introduced **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! From now on I will be just making it up as I go along so if you want anything special to happen either put it in your review or pm me you're Idea. Important author's note at the bottom please read! Well on with this awesome chapter!**

Alli, Adam, Eli and I are sitting at the Dot laughing and joking. Alli and I are sitting across from Adam and Eli. That was a bad idea to begin with because right when Eli and sit down he starts to play footsie. I couldn't reject that, so for the past fifteen minutes we have been playing.

"Alli I need to go to the bathroom, would you mind coming with me?"

"Yeah sure Clare lets go." We get out the booth and walk into the bathroom.

"Alli, Eli will not stop playing footies under the table with me." I complained to her. She just looks at me and starts laughing.

"Clare if you don't want to play with him anymore then just tell him to stop." She told me in a 'duh' tone.

"But Alli I don't want anyone to hear."

"Then just text him, easy as that." I smile at her thinking how much I really need her.

"Thanks Alli, I don't know what I would do without you." We hug and walk back out toward the table. We sit and talk for another two hours.

"Hey Adam I think it's time to go." He nods and they say their goodbyes.

"So Baby Blue what do you want to do?" I think for a minute and then I know exactly what I want to do.

"Let's skip the rest of the day and go to the park."

"Clare Edwards wants to skip! Someone quick call the reporters!" He practically screams, making a few people look at us like we are idiots.

"Shh! Eli! Let's just go." I roll my eyes and get up walking out the Dot with Eli running quickly behind me. I walk a couple steps more when I feel someone grab me.

"Clare I'm sorry that I made you mad." I looked at him and he looked so depressed and worried.

"It's okay Eli, I forgive you." I get up on my tippy-toes and give him a kiss.

"Okay, let's get to the park." We start walking holding hands people watching, when a question comes to my mind.

"Hey Eli can I ask you a question?" He looks at me with a questioning look in his eye.

"Yes, you can."

"Where are your parents, whenever I went over last night I didn't see them and I didn't see them this morning either?" He looks at me with relief.

"Oh last night they were sleeping and they leave for work early in the morning."

"Oh okay, do you think that I could meet them?" I pleaded, and gave him my secret weapon. He smiles and nods.

"Yes of course Clare whatever you want."

"Thank you Eli!" I hug him and give him a quick kiss. We arrive at the park shortly after. We walk and find an empty bench. We sit down and I put my legs on his lap.

"Excuse you!"

"You're excused." I smirk at him. He doesn't say anything else; we just sit in the park and watch the minutes go by.

"Eli, can we go to the swings and you swing me like in those old movies?" I look at him, and see him smirking. I already know he has something up him sleeve.

"Or we could be unique and you push me?" I smirk getting an idea.

"Okay let's go!" We get up from the bench and start walking I walk up behind him and push him down.

"Okay now that I pushed you, u can push me on the swings." I smirk running to the swings and sitting down on an empty on.

"You know Edwards; I could have sworn that I am rubbing off on you." He says while beginning to push me.

"Oh don't you know it. You are a terrible influence on me." We laugh and he continues to push me on the swing for about an hour till it started to get dark.

"Clare I think we should be getting back home."

"Eli I don't want to go back home. Please don't bring me!"

"Clare don't worry you are living with me now, I will not let you go home with a mother like that. I love you too much to know that you could get seriously hurt." My eyes get really big because I just heard him say that he loved me.

"Oh Eli! I love you too!" I yell while giving him a big hug and a kiss.

"I'm glad you said that Clare." He smiles, I mean really smiles. He grabs my hand and walks me to Morty. And we make our way to our house. When we get there I notice a new car in the drive way which I assumed was one of his parents. We get out of Morty and make our way inside.

"Mom, Dad I'm home! And I have Clare so don't say anything to embarrassing!" As soon as I fully make it in the door I was attacked by a hug.

"Oh Clarabell Eli has told us so much about you!" Eli's mom pulls away and I am looking into the same exact eyes and face as the woman in my dream!

"Hi, I hope Eli is saying mostly good things about me."

"Yes of course he has. He also told us that you will be staying with us." I look around nervously.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble I really do need a place to stay."

"Oh nonsense, this is your home for as long as you need it. Oh look at me. I'm so excited to finally meet you that I have forgotten my manners. My name is CeCe and my husband's name is Bullfrog." On cue a big man came walking in the room smiling.

"Hey there Clarabell." I smiled back saying a polite hello.

"Okay mom and dad I think that's enough introducing for today. Clare and I are going up to my room."

"Okay but make sure you put a sock on the door." CeCe told him. I realize what she means and blush, wondering if they know about my chastity. We walk into Eli's room and sit on his bed.

"Look Clare I'm sorry if what my mom said was uncomfortable." I look into his eyes and see nothing but worry and sorrow.

"It's okay Eli, but I want to tell you that I do have a purity ring and I want to wait until marriage to have sex."

"I know Clare you don't have to tell me. And I want you to understand that I will respect that and your wishes. I will never try anything you don't feel is right." I smile at him and give him a kiss.

"Eli you are the only guy that I have ever meant that has said that! You are so sweet!"

"Only for you Babe Blue." I smile at him knowing that when I said I loved him I meant it. And I am more than positive that he meant it too.

"Eli, do your parents know that I'm staying for dinner?" He gets up and walks down stairs. A Couple minutes later he comes back.

"Now they do, dinner will be ready in about half an hour." I nod my head starting to get nervous.

**Chapter 5 for you! I have exams next week and the week after so I might not be able to update soon but I will update! I know another cliffhanger but I thought that if I put the dinner in this chapter it would be too much. So, Review and you will get the next chapter which includes….**

**The dinner, a little drama with Alli and Adam's relationship, and… a meeting with Clare, Eli, and Clare's mother. So get to reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I was thinking about doing chapter dedications or shout outs. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**

**Also, I am beginning to get stuck so please start telling me what you want to happen because I need a little push. Thanks now on with the story.**

"CeCe can you pass the pizza box, please?"

"Sure sweetheart." We ended up just ordering pizza because nobody said anything specific they wanted. I was sitting next to Eli, Adam was on the other side of Eli, with his parents sitting across from us smiling.

"Clare, I am so happy Eli found you I have never seen him any happier, and I'm happy that Adam over here found Ali, I can tell that she won't hurt him and I know that he won't hurt her." I blush, looking up and him seeing a slight blush on his checks.

"Mom, please stop embarrassing me." I giggled and squeezed his hand, which I had been holding since we walked down stairs. He smiled and squeezed my hand back.

"Yeah mom, please just because I'm here doesn't mean that you can embarrass me." Adam replied.

"CeCe may I be excused?"

"Yes you may Clare, but I have to compliment you on your manners."

"Thank you CeCe." I stood up and started walking and hear Eli begin to get up. I turn my head and see that he was going to follow me.

"Eli I think I can find the way to the bathroom on my own." I smile at him think hope stupid he probably feels right now. He sits back down apologizing and his dad laughing at him. Before I heard Bullfrog tell Eli something sarcastic I walked away and into the bathroom. I quickly used the bathroom, and washed my hands, fixed my hair and walked out. I walked really quietly to see if they were talking about me.

"She really is a keeper Eli." Bullfrog said.

"Thanks dad but please could you and mom not talk about sex, Clare has a purity ring and I love her too much to push her, or make her uncomfortable."

"Aww! My baby boy is in love. I think that is so cute." By this time I decided that if I didn't go back to the table they would know I was up to something and Eli would come look for me. So I walked back to the table and sat back down.

"Hey I missed you." Eli told me in a sexy voice.

"Thanks, but I just went to the bathroom." I laughed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Eli can't let you girlfriend out of your sight for less than a minute." Joked Adam. We soon got finished eating so Eli and I walked back up to his room.

"So, I really want to finish my English project."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do we can do that." I nodded and we got to work. About an hour later we finally finished.

"Okay, so now that we have that monster out the way, do you want to watch a movie?" I really wanted to but if he was going to pick the movie then I didn't want to, because he always picks scary movies.

"Yea, but only if I get to pick the movie."

"Okay, you can; I think my mom has some chick-flicks you can go ask her." I walked out his room and went ask CeCe.

"CeCe do you have any 'chick-flicks' as Eli puts them?" She laughed and nodded and walked me to a cabinet. I ended up picking the Notebook. I thanked her and walked back to Eli's room.

"Eli you can just suffer through this because we are watching the Notebook." He surprisingly didn't complain but I guess that's what you get when you have a boyfriend like Eli.

***After End Of Movie***

Of course I was crying, I always do cry when I watch the Notebook. I looked up and being a typical guy; Eli was asleep. I smiled at how cute and innocent he looked, but I knew that wasn't the case. He committed a crime, and the crime was stealing my heart. I know how much that sounds cliché but it was true. I got out of his bed slowly trying not to wake him up, but failing miserably. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Where do you think you are going Baby Blue?"

"Well, you were sleeping so I was going to make a bed on the floor." He had the look of sadness in his eyes.

"No, you sleep in the bed, I will get the floor." I was not having that again tonight.

"No, Eli you know what you can sleep with me in your bed." His face had gone from sadness to surprise in less than 5 seconds.

"Are you sure Clare?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay, but I want you to know that I won't try anything." I started laughing because he was so paranoid.

"Eli, I trust you baby. If I didn't I would have told you that I loved you." I smiled as his face showed a wave of relief. He nodded and laid down, I let him get comfortable then I laid down right next to him so he could rap his arms around me. Then soon after, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The Next Day***

I opened my eyes and tried to stretch, but something was stopping me from moving and every time I moved the thing tightened. I looked down and remembered that Eli was behind me. I smiled and tried to get up but that only failed and woke him up.

"Again with you trying to leave." I smirked at him.

"No, I would never leave you, I was just trying to let you sleep because you have been so kind and sweet to me I thought I could do a little something for you."

"Well thank you Clare I might just take you up on that offer." I nodded and got out of bed while he laid back down and went back to sleep. I walked down the stairs only to be meant by Adam.

"Hey Clare, did you have a goodnight sleep?"

"Yes Adam I did thanks." I looked at him and I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Adam, what is bothering you so much?" He sighed loudly and walked to the sofa and patted the spot next to him.

"Ali and I are having a misunderstanding and I don't like it when we fight."

"Well what are you too fighting about?"

"I'm scared of telling her that I love her."

"Adam if you really love her, then tell her because I know for shore that she loves you."

"Really how do you know?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Adam, Ali is my best friend I can tell when she is in love with a guy really easy." He blushed and nodded.

"Thanks Clare, I knew that you could help me out." I got up and walked into the kitchen and got some cereal. About two hours later that were filled with watching TV and texting Ali, Eli finally got up.

"Good Moring Baby Blue." I smirked at him as he walked by to go into the kitchen.

"More like good afternoon." We watched a little more TV while he ate his breakfast. Then we got dressed and went to the park. We stayed at the park till around lunch. Then we walked to the Dot to get some food, when we arrived I saw my mother sitting outside eating.

"Eli, my mom is outside the Dot." He looked at the tables outside and nodded and held my hand while walking he tried to hide me so my mom wouldn't make a scene.

"Clare, where have you been young lady?" I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of that cold scary voice that by now I feared.

"I have been staying with Eli, my boyfriend." She looked at Eli with a grossed out look on her face.

"Wow Clare, I can't believe that you were so desperate to go for someone like that." By that time I was beyond pissed at her she has no right to make my life hell and then insult one of the only good things that happened to me.

"Excuse you! You have no right to say that you don't even know him, he treats me better than my own mother ever did!" By that time people started looking to see what the commotion was about. Then my mother stood up and walked right up to me and tried to slap my really hard. She would have if Eli wouldn't have moved me out the way and pulled me down the road. I just started following him hearing my mother yelling, calling me a bitch and a slut and other really hurtful names. We walked back home and when we walked through the door CeCe could tell that something was wrong probably by how pissed Eli looked.

"Eli baby what happened!"

"Clare's mom was at the Dot, and she started to cause a scene and then Clare defended my because her mom said something about Clare being desperate, and then she tried to slap Clare!"

"Wait what do you mean by 'tried to slap Clare'?"

"Well she walked up to her and raised her hand but I moved Clare out the way before she could touch her." Then CeCe looked at me and apparently I had been crying because she hugged me until Eli could calm down enough to hold me.

"Clare I think that we need to go to court and get a judge to okay with us that you can stay with us, because if your mom is abusive then we do have a right as loved ones to take you out. That is if it's okay with you."

"Yes CeCe I think that is best for Eli and me." She nodded and walked into the kitchen to call Bullfrog to tell him what happened and what we planned on doing.

"Eli can we just go lay in your room, because I feel really weak right now."

"Of course Clare." He picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs to his, I mean our room.

**Well there you go! Next chapter will be the court and maybe a surprise visit but I'm not sure. Also, I really do need ideas so please please please! With Munro shirtless on top. Come on he is shirtless who doesn't want that! Haha **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! This will be along chapter I could probably have cut it onto two chapters but I didn't oh well. **

The next morning I woke up in Eli's arms but instead of trying to get up and let him sleep I stayed still. I laid there with my eyes open thinking about yesterday. Just thinking about that almost brought tears to my eyes. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Just doing this action caused Eli to stir and wake up. I have concluded that Eli is a very light sleeper.

"What's wrong Baby Blue?"

"Nothing is wrong I was just thinking about yesterday." I turned so that I was looking at him and his face didn't have any emotion, but his eyes portrayed he was upset.

"Please Clare don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Plus my parents are going to court today to get custody of you or something that's says it is legal for you to stay here, so your mom can't get you back." I looked at him and every bad feeling, every sad thing that I was thinking went away.

"Okay Eli, your right but I want to go to court with your parents. And it would mean a lot if you came with me."

"Yes I will come let's get up and go tell my parents." We got out our bed and walked to the kitchen. I see Bullfrog in front of the stove cooling breakfast.

"Hey Dad, Clare and I wanted to go with you and mom to the court house today."

"Yeah that's fine. But go tell your mother she is outside in the front." We walked outside and CeCe was sitting on the swing on the porch.

"CeCe I wanted to tell you the Eli and I wanted to go to the court with ya'll today."

"That's fine Clare but we car leaving right after breakfast so both of you need to go get ready." We told her okay and made our way upstairs.

"Eli, I want to go and all but I'm afraid that they will deny your mom's request then I will have to go live with my mother again." Eli walked up to me and hugged me and kissed my head.

"Don't worry Clare, the judge will let you stay here. You want to know why?"

"Yes Eli let me know how you can tell the future." I say while getting my clothes.

"Because, we have witnesses and you can tell your side of the story. Plus look at you, who could say no to someone so innocent and cute." I blushed and gave him a hug because he did have a point about the witnesses, and he made me feel better about me being cute. I walked into his bathroom, changed, brushed my hair and teeth and walked out. I didn't think it was important to really do my hair, so I just applied so little amount of makeup. And I was ready, surprisingly I had to wait for Eli to get ready. A couple minutes later he walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa next to me.

"So Eli how long do us girls really take to get ready?" I asked in a cocky tone with a smirk on my lips.

"Yeah, whatever I took a shower and you didn't so that's why it took so long." We ended up leaving about an hour later and all got into CeCe's car because she thought it would leave a bad first impression if we arrived in a hearse. At the court house we meant a judge, named Julie, right away, and began our session. CeCe asked Julie is she could make it legal for me to stay with them. I ended up having to tell Julie why I didn't want to live with my mother anymore, and Eli had to tell her why he wanted me to stay with his family, we told her what we needed to, and to my surprise she made it legal.

"Well congratulations Clare you're legal in Mrs. Goldsworthy's care." I smiled and thanked her but it quickly faded.

"Julie, do I need to tell my mother or will someone else tell her. Also, I know my mother and she will definitely try and take me back forcefully and she might even take us to court. Is there a way to make sure she won't be able to do that?"

"Well if she did take you to court the judge will most likely deny it because I have already signed you over. And as for the tell you mother that is up to you, if you feel comfortable you may but if you don't I can tell her today."

"If you wouldn't mind I would really like for you to tell her but can you tell me when you do because I want to get my clothes and I would feel safer if you were there." I told her sheepishly.

"I don't mind Clare it's my job to do that, and I will most definitely tell you, actually I was thinking of going right after we are done if you would like you can come then." I looked at the Goldsworthy's who have been silent for a while to ask if it was okay.

"Yeah Clare I just want to go get Morty because we can fit a lot more stuff in the back than in CeCe's car." Julie said that was fine and we left to go get Morty. On the ride to my new home, we were partly celebrating. The reason why I say partly is because I was just sitting there thinking of my mom's reaction. Would she be happy, sad, have no emotion at all?

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Nothing just thinking of how my mom will react, that's all." Eli nodded and went to go get my door for me. I got in and he jogged to the driver's side.

"Don't worry Baby Blue Julie will be there and so will I. You will be protected." I smiled at him and laid my head on his lap. We arrived shortly after and got out. Julie was already there but she didn't go in.

"Hey kids I wanted to wait for Clare so her mom can see her one last time."

"Okay that's fine." We walked to the door and I nocked twice then my mom answered with wide eyes.

"Well look who finally decided to come home." She told me with an ugly smirk. I just rolled my eyes and walked past her with Eli right behind me. We walked into my room and started packing all my clothes in my suite cases. I wanted Eli to leave the door open so I could hear my mom's response to Julie.

"Ms. Edwards, I have come to tell you that I have made it legal that Clare is in Mrs. Goldsworthy's care. Which means Clare will be sleeping at their house; they will do everything a real parent would do." There was a small pause.

"What do you mean Clare is Mrs. Goldsworthy's care!" My mom screamed angrily.

"Well the Goldsworthy's came to my office today and told me how you were treating Clare and it is my job to take a child out of a household like that. So I signed over Clare to the Goldsworthy's." I just finished packing all my things, so I took a suite case and Eli took my other two. Man did I have a lot of clothes. We made our way down stairs, only to see my mother laying on the ground shaking violently.

"What happened to her?" I asked Julie not really caring, besides the bitch probably deserved it anyway.

"She tried to attack me to I stunned her. Now let's go." Eli and I were laughing so hard that we nearly dropped my suite cases. When we made it back to our house Eli helped me with my bags and we made our way up stairs. I was about to walk into Eli's room.

"Wait Clare I have a surprise for you follow me with your bag." I followed him down the hall and he stopped at a door and put one of my bags down only to open the door and turn the light on. I looked in and the walls were blue and they had a bed against the wall to the left, a deck on the wall across from the bed, and a dresser next to what I assumed was a closet.

"Eli is this for me?" I asked with wide eyes,

"Yes it is I could tell that you were going to be staying here awhile so I started painting this room during the night while you were sleeping, and I told Bullfrog to get you a bed, desk, and a dresser. So, he started putting them together while we were at school." By that time I was crying because nobody has ever done such a sweet thing for me before.

"Clare if you don't like it I understand." I shook my head and dropped my bag and gave Eli the biggest hug I could muster.

"No Eli I love it, I'm only crying because nobody has ever done suck a sweet thing for me before." He laughed and hugged me back with the hand he didn't have a bag in.

"Look Clare I would love to stand here and hug you all day but your bags are getting pretty heavy."

"I'll take that." Adam said taking the bag Eli had in his hand.

"Adam! Where were you today!" I half yelled half spoke.

"I was with Ali. I took your advice and told her that I loved her." I squealed and took out my phone about to call Ali but then I remembered my new room and the guys that were right in front of me and put it in my back pocket.

"I will just call her after we finish unpacking all my clothes." Eli smirked and Adam just smiled. Then we walked into my new room and started unpacking. It took us a whole three hours to finish unpacking! And we didn't even stop to eat lunch so right when we finish the guys yelled thank god, and ran down stairs to eat. I of course sat on my new bed, which I had yet to thank Bullfrog for putting it all together, and called my best friend.

"Hey Clare."

"Hey Ali, I have a lot to tell you, do you think you could come to Eli's house so we could talk because if I tried to tell you over the phone I would be up all night." I told her while laughing at the end.

"Yeah sure I will be there in like 10 minutes." Then she hung up, I walked down stairs to see Eli and Adam stuffing their faces with food.

"Hey Adam you might want to go brush your teeth, because Ali will be here in like 10 minutes." He almost chocked trying to swallow what he had in his mouth.

"Clare! You could have told me earlier!"

"Hey sorry I just got off the phone with Ali it's okay, you still have 10 minutes." He ran upstairs to do whatever guys do to get ready for their girlfriends. I walked up to Eli who had stopped eating and was now on the sofa, and sat on his lap.

"Oh okay Clare what do you want to do?"

"Well I would like to talk to Bullfrog; do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he is in the front probably on the swing." I nodded, kissed his lips really quick and walked out the front door. He was right Bullfrog was on the swing.

"Hey Bullfrog Eli just showed me my new room and I wanted to thank you for taking time off of work to build those things."

"You're welcome Clarabell, and it wasn't much trouble I could see how much Eli loved you and you love Eli so I wanted to do something for the both of ya'll." I smiled and walked by the swing so I could sit next to him. Truthfully I thought of him as my dad, only because I basically never had one.

"Bullfrog what you and Eli did for me was really sweet. So I want you to know that my dad died when I was 5, and since I never really had one the way you treat me makes me think of you as a dad."

"Well I would hope so, because one day I will be your father-in-law." He laughed at me blushing and gave me a quick side hug.

"Now, go back inside and get ready for that girlfriend of Adam's." And that's exactly what I did. By the time I sat back on the sofa next to Eli; Ali was running up to me.

"Clare Edwards don't you dare sit and have a conversation with Eli because we need to go and have a very long talk. Also, I was wondering if I could sleep at your house because that's the only way I can hear the whole story." I turned at looked at Eli with pleading eyes, he just shrugged and whispered in my ear.

"Remember Edwards, this is your home now so you don't have to ask if Ali can sleep over. Also, I am only two rooms over and Adam's room is right next door so we will be able to hear all the things you two say about us." I blushed, got up and pulled Ali into my new room. I knew this was going to be a long night so might as well get comfortable.

**There you have it. This is the longest chapter is this story. Another thing is that next week is exams so I might now be able to update for a couple days. So I wanted to update this chapter before school tomorrow. Next chapter will be the 'long' story Clare has to tell Ali. And some secrets will be revealed about Clare, and Eli will hear. So review!**

** Reviews=new chapter sooner**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

"Okay so after Adam and you went where ever you went, and Eli and I went to the park. We just hang out until it starts to get dark then we decide to go home." I paused to catch my breath but doing this makes Ali impatient.

"Oh for Christ's sakes Clare continue!" She screams and I just roll me eyes and take a big breath.

"I thought he was taking me home to my mom so I started freaking out because, I feel safe will Eli and at home I feel I have to watch my back. Anyway he told me that he would never bring me home unless I asked because he can't stand me getting hurt and that he loves me." I rush at the end wishing she didn't hear the last part because let me tell you, Ali might seem sweet and cute but she sure can scream. But to my dismay she did.

"Clare Edwards! You mean to tell me that Eli Goldsworthy told you he loved you and you never called and told me!" She yelled so loud that I was positive Eli heard and was walking by the door to hear what that was about.

"Shh Ali! Are you trying to wake up the dead! Yes he did and I'm sorry I forgot to call. But you will be pleased to hear that I did tell him I loved him too."

"Hell yes I am glad to hear that!"

"Anyway, I ended up spending the night again." She cut me off.

"What were the sleeping arrangements?" I blush thinking she would jump to conclusions.

"Oh My God Clare!" I stopped her before she could say it out loud.

"No Ali It was not what you think, all we did was sleep. He even told me he respects my wishes and won't push me to do anything I don't feel is right."

"Eli sounds like a knight and shining armor coming to sweep you off your feet." I heard a bump against the door. Now knowing Eli was listening in.

"Yeah, you could say that, but trust me there is more drama coming."

"Well don't keep me hanging continue Princess Clare." I laugh at how happy Ali gets when she is being told my love life.

"The next day we went to the park and stayed there until about lunch, then we walked to the Dot to get food." I had to take a breath or I would pass out soon. I guess Ali could see this so she didn't make a big scene about me stopping.

"As we made our way to the Dot I saw my mother outside eating! I told Eli and he tried to sneak past her but she saw me. And of course she made a scene and was bad mouthing Eli so I got pissed and defended him. She walked up to me and was about to slap me when Eli literally pulled me out the way and started walking me home, which by that time I considered his house was my house."

"Clare, Eli has upgraded from knight to prince!" Ali is one of those girls who believes that fairy tales come true in relationships.

"Yeah, anyway, I was crying so Eli carried me up to his room, then told CeCe what happened. She told everybody she wanted to go to see a judge and get me in her care and out of my mother's." I took a breath again and she stayed quiet.

"We went this morning, and the judge said that CeCe is my legal guardian now." I told her full of happiness.

"The judge said that she would come with me to tell my mother so I could get all my clothes. We did and in the end of that trip the judge had to stun my mother because she was about to attack her." Ali gasped and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Oh Clare you had a very eventful day." She said thinking it was over. I smirked and cleared my throat.

"Ali I'm not done telling you, when we got home he surprised me with this room!" I told her standing up and doing a little spin.

"Wow Clare, Eli really does love you. And so do his parents."

"Yeah I went to thank Bullfrog and told him that I already think of him as my dad and he told me I had better because one day he was going to be my father-in-law."

"Ahh! I am so happy for you Clare Eli s\is so much better than Patrick.(1)

I mean he abused you." I stood there shocked at what my best friend said she basically told Eli my secret.

"Om my Clare I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it just came out." She told me while starting to cry.

"Hey, it's okay I had to tell Eli soon anyway." I gave her a hug and was about to turn my TV on.

"Clare, Ali! Dinner!" CeCe yelled.

"Coming CeCe!" We yelled simultaneously. We looked at each other and pushed out laughing. We laughed all the way to the dinner table. We sat down at the table with Eli, Adam, CeCe, and Bullfrog. I was sitting next to Eli of course with Ali on my left, Adam on the other side of Ali, CeCe next to Adam, and Bullfrog in between CeCe and Eli.

"So Clare, are you finally finished telling Ali that long story?"

"Yeah, I just finished as we were walking down stairs to come eat."

"Okay so do you and Ali want to watch a couple of movies with Adam and I?" I looked at Ali to see what she wanted and I could tell she wanted to.

"Yeah, just let us go change into pajamas really quick before you start it." Dinner ended pretty quickly and CeCe and Bullfrog went upstairs so they didn't bother us. Ali and I ran to my room to change. A couple minutes later was walked back downstairs to see that to guys had made a comfortable little bed-like thing on the floor and already popped the popcorn. Eli and I got the sofa while Adam and Eli got the floor bed.

"Eli this is a scary movie." I told him when I saw the title screen come on. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, it's I picked it out because I wanted you to hide your face in my chest."

"Well we will see how that works out for you." I told him smirking. He pressed play and I scooted closer to get warm but that's not how he saw it.

"Clare I literally just pressed play and it is already too scary for you."

"Fine then I will just move away and freeze I was only trying to get warm." I snapped at him. I didn't mind being joked with but I mean just give me a break. So I scooted over all the way to the other side to the sofa. It took him a total of 3 seconds to scoot over to me.

"Clare I'm sorry if I took it to far. Next time why don't you just tell me something then I will stop promise." I nodded and we made our way back to the middle of the sofa. And he kept me warm.

** *In Middle Of Movie***

It ended up being too scary and it hit some personal pains from Patrick as well. Because the boyfriend was abusing the girlfriend and then she was killed by the murder. Ali looked at me to make sure I was okay, which I wasn't.

"Eli can I talk to you in private it's little personal." He looked at me with worry.

"Yeah come on." He walked me outside in the back and gave me his jacket because it was really cold.

"Eli I had a boyfriend before you, well before I even moved here. We had been dating for a while, but then all of a sudden he changed." I stopped choking on a sob. Eli walked up to me and hugged me.

"It's okay you can trust me. I will always be here to protect you." He said that and it gave me the strength to continue.

"He started to get violent at first it was just pulling on me to hard, but then it got worse. He started pushing me or hutting me hard but not hard enough to leave a mark." I paused to look into his eyes, he looked sad, like he couldn't believe someone would do that.

"One time he showed up at my house and barged in. We had a fight and we were upstairs. I tried to walk down stairs to cool down, but then he ran up behind me and pushed me down the stairs with all he could. I started rolling down the stairs, he left right after he pushed so I wouldn't see him. In the end I ended up in the hospital in a coma for 3 days." I finished, while crying and being held by the love of my life.

"Oh my sweet Clare I had no idea, but I'm really glad you told me."

"I wanted to tell you a little later but that movie hit a spot in me and I just had the urge to tell you."

"Clare I sorry you watched it, I didn't know I'm so sorry."

"It's okay can we just go to bed I'm really sleepy."

"Yeah Clare I'm Okay with that do you want to sleep in your bed or with me?"

"With you, but could you carry me please?" He chuckled and picked me up. He told Adam and Ali that we were going to bed and they said okay. We walked upstairs and went straight to sleep. I fell asleep in the arms of my prince.

"Oh and Clare?"

"What?"

"I would be honored to be your prince." I smiled at how good he knows me. I kissed his really quick and fell into a deep sleep.

**Yeah I know I said I won't be updating in a while but I got an idea and I just HAD to update this chapter. Clare's secret wasn't as big as I wanted it to be but it was a secret. Hope you liked It review pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! This whole chapter is dedicated to DralliForeverrr I just want to say thank you so much for giving me a really big idea. **

When I opened my eyes, I was smiled seeing Eli watching me sleep and playing with my hair.

"Good Morning sleepy head. Had a good night sleep?" He said while leaning down and kissing my lips, then getting up off the bed.

"I did, I sleep like a baby when you have your arms around me." He smirked, and then I realized I just gave him an ego boost; which he really didn't need.

"Where is Ali?" I asked while getting up and stretching.

"She is downstairs, I think she wants to talk to you because she came in earlier asking if you were awake." I nodded and walked into my room to get some clothes, then changed. After I was finished getting changed I walked down stairs.

"Hey Ali, good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked her while getting some cereal.

"Yes, I did, and it looked like you did when I walked into Eli's room to see if you were awake."

"Yeah well I needed some sleep." I sat next to her at the table, and began eating my breakfast.

"Did you tell him last night?" She whispered to me low enough to where only I could hear.

"Yeah, that's why he was carrying me to bed last night, I was crying too much to walk." She looked at me sympathetically, and I could see something else in her eyes, but I didn't want to ask. If she wanted to tell me she will, and on her own time.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know maybe go to the Dot and hang out or to the park and just talk." I looked over at her, and she seemed to light up inside.

"Just the two of us? Without Eli and Adam?" Hearing his name he walked into the room with Adam on his heels.

"Are you and Ali talking about how hot and sexy Adam and I are?" He said sarcastically, so I just smirked and thought of a perfect come back.

"No truthfully we were talking about cocky and sarcastic you and Adam are and were thinking about leaving the both of you." I told them with a straight face and seriousness in my voice.

"What? I could stop being sarcastic and cocky, I will change just don't leave. Please Clare?" He pleaded while giving me what he thinks is his puppy dog face. I looked at Ali and she nodded at me. We looked back at the guys and burst out laughing. Literally Ali was doing the old 'hitting her hand on her knee and laughing' thing. When we finally calmed down the guys looked pissed, well Eli did, Adam was just happy that we were joking.

"Clare that was not funny at all. I thought you were really unhappy and was going to leave me." When he said that he voice was the saddest I have ever heard it. I felt bad making him think that, so I motioned for him to come closer.

"Eli I would never leave you, I love you too much." I told him while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too Clare. But what were you really talking about?"

"We were thinking about hanging out just the two of us. We haven't hung out in a while so we were going to today."

"Sure, I think that would be good for the both of you, but Clare, please watch out, I don't want you to run into your mother." His voice sounded really worried.

"Of course Eli, now would you let me go so Ali and I can get ready?" He laughed and let me go. I ran up to my room with Ali close behind me.

"So Ali, have you decided which you wanted to do?"

"Yeah I kind of want to just go to the park and hangout."

"That's fine with me." Then we started getting ready. It only took us an hour to fully get ready, so we walked down stairs and opened the front door.

"Wait, do you want me and Adam to drop ya'll off at the park?" I turned at looked at Eli his face showed that he was calm as ever, but his eyes showed a completely different story. I thought if he dropped us off his worries would go down a lot.

"Yeah sure, that would be great thanks." We all got into Morty, but I could tell by the look on Ali's face that being in a hearse scared her.

"Ali it is okay there are no dead bodies in there. Plus Adam will be there so protect you." I told her smirking at how right after I said Adam's name she calmed down. We began to drive off and I slid my hand into Eli's and gave it a squeeze to let him know we would be okay. He squeezed back and smiled. We arrived at the park really quick because we only live 3 or 4 blocks away for the park.

"Thanks again Eli, I will call you when we are done so you can come get us." I told him as he looked all around the park, probably looking to see if my mother was near. He finally looked at me and gave me a kiss goodbye and drove off in Morty.

"I don't know how you don't freak out when you ride in that."

"I got used to it pretty quickly." We walking around the park for a while talking about school, her and Adam's relationship, and mine and Eli's. I could tell she was holding something from me and I suddenly felt angry, because I tell her everything, sure I forget things but she shouldn't hide things from me, I'm her best friend and practically sister.

"Ali what is bothering you? You have been holding something in, I can tell, so just tell me. I'm you best friend and practically sister, you can tell me anything and I would be fine." She looked at me with shock at my sudden outburst. But she nodded and walked over to an empty bench and took a breath. I sat there patiently because whatever it was that she was holding in was hard for her to say.

"Clare, what I'm about to tell you really hurts me to say, but I have been wanting to tell you for so long I just couldn't find the right words."

"It's okay Ali it's never too late to tell me something." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Do you remember while you were dating Patrick, I was really distant?" I nodded because it was burned into my head, every time he would hit me or say something really hurtful I just wanted to run to her and tell her everything but she was always busy and never talked to me.

"Well, the reason I was distant is because…" She broke off and took a couple of breaths to calm her anxiety.

"Because I had a boyfriend named Jason that I couldn't tell you about because he raped and he said if I told anyone about it he would kill me." She blurted out in a rush but I caught every word of it. She began crying and apologizing.

"No, Ali don't apologize you had a good reason not to tell me. I'm so sorry that happened to you." I hugged her and told her that everything was going to be fine. When she finally calmed down I thought I should try and make the situation happier.

"Well, both you and I have had sucky relationships, but look where they got us today, you have Adam who is so nice and would never hurt a fly. And I have Eli who would hurt a fly if it tried to hurt me." I told her while laughing, My comment worked because she started laughing really loud. We got up and walked some more, but I had the feeling that I was being watched. I text Eli to come get us. Then I looked around to see if anyone was looking at us. Eli responded quickly and said yes and that he would be here in a minute.

"Well, well, well look who I finally found." One voice said behind us.

"Yeah, never thought I would see you again." A second person said. It sounded like I heard that voice before. I turned around and saw the one person that I would die so that I wouldn't ever have to meet again. I came face to face with Patrick and some guy, but the way Ali's face looked, I could assume it was Jason. Man, do I hope Eli was telling to truth and her really was almost here.

**Oh No! Cliffhanger! Review and find out if Eli and Adam make it on time or will Patrick and Jason hurt the girls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I am dedicating this chapter to two amazing people- **

**Sparklegirl18 and SoMoi143. **

I looked in Patrick's eyes and saw the most terrifying thing; anger. This meant that if the guys didn't get here fast I would be hurt and Ali would probably be hurt also.

"Clare come on I want you back."

"No, because you would still abuse me." I almost yelled.

"Either you and your friend who conveniently knows Jason, comes the easy way or we will make the both you come." I side glanced at Ali and she nodded, I knew what we were going to do. We turned and began to run, while screaming at the top of our lungs so that if there were people nearby they would know we were in danger. I heard loud foots steps catching up to us. But I made myself run faster but I looked over and saw Ali slowing down, I wasn't going to let my best friend endure them both by herself. So I slowed down, if didn't take them long to catch us.

"Just for that you too, I will not be nice the first day." I looked around hoping Eli would be coming down the street. But I never saw that black hearse named Morty. Patrick and Jason pushed us to their car and made us go in.

"Please don't Patrick, at least let Ali go." I was trying to at least let her go so she could tell Eli what happened.

"That's not my decision, It's Jason's." He said with an evil smirk. His smirk was not warming and cute like Eli's but it was hatful and scary. I heard Ali start crying, I wanted to also, but I had to be the strong one for us.

"Shh Ali, I will try to keep you safe for as long as we are together."

"Clare you need to worry about yourself I will be alright." She said wiping away her fallen tears.

"Alright you too give me your phones. I don't want either of you calling the cops, or your boyfriends." I handed him my phone, and so did Ali because we knew that if we refused or struggled we would get hurt.

**Eli's Point Of View:**

I received Clare's text telling me she was ready to be picked up. So I dragged Adam away from his video game long enough to tell him that it was time to go get Ali. We get in Morty and drove off, but we only got half way down the road when he broke down. So we had to walk the rest of the way. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the park and right when we got there, I see Clare being pushed into a car and Ali crying. I started to freak out, because Clare was the love of my life and I couldn't live without her. I started running toward the car.

"Hey! Stop!" I ran as fast as I could make my legs go and I was so close when the car pulled away and sped off down the road. Out the back window I could see Clare looking back at me and in those beautiful eyes that I fell in love with, I saw terror and scared.

"Adam did you get a good look at the license plate numbers?" I yelled at him, I could feel tears start to form because reality hit me and the thought that I would never get to see Clare again pained me.

"Yeah I'm on the phone with the cops right now." He said calmly, I guess he wanted to be the strong one because he could tell u was about to break down. I took a deep breath and dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Clare and Ali were kidnapped!"

"What! Where are you! What happened! Do you know who took them? "She yelled into the phone.

"Mom, just come to the park and pick Adam and I up, oh and don't call the cops because Adam already did that."

"Okay honey I'm on my way." Then she hung up. I had just enough time to close my phone before I fell to the ground crying. Adam came up to me and tried to comfort me, but I knew that the only thing that would help me is Clare.

**Extremely short chapter but I wanted to see if I could write in Eli's point of view, I found out that I can but it is really difficult so I think I may stick to Clare's unless somebody convinces me. Again sorry it was so short but I will promise on my fingers that I will make chapter 11 a lot longer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Clare's Point Of View! **

I know that at least one of the guys saw the license plate number. So, I knew that they were calling the cops and that everything would be okay in the end. Or at least that's what I told myself. I was worried that Ali would get hurt, yeah I know, a normal girl would only worry about herself; but again I'm not normal. I was hugging Ali in a room that we were shoved into. When we got to this abandoned house that looked like it was rotting from the inside out.

"Ali please stop crying they will think we are weak and try to take advantage of us. Plus think about Adam, think about how he would want you to be strong and to make sure nothing happens to you." I told her while I rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Your right Clare I am just freaked out that both our terrible ex-boyfriends found us and that they are friends I just feel overwhelmed, sorry I'm done being a cry baby." She said with power in her voice, or as much as she could get in this situation.

"Anyway I don't think we will be here very long because I could have sworn that Adam got the license plate number, and I'm pretty sure he called the cops." She smiled at the news, truthfully I think that's all she needed, was some good news.

"And just think when we are found, and we meet up with Adam and Eli again they will run and hug us." She smiled looking up like she was picturing it.

"Yeah and think that when all this blows over how they will never let us out of their sights." I told her laughing at the face she made.

"That's true but it's only because they will be worried that this will happen to us again." I nodded and then yawned really big. Since they took our phones I didn't know what time it was so that made me really tired. And It apparently made Ali tired as well because she started yawning too.

"Let's go to sleep and hope nothing happens."

"That's fine but Clare I'm scared they will hurt us in our sleep." She told me with worry in her voice.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better I will stay up for a while and let you sleep and when it gets to the point that I'm about to pass out then I will wake you up and you can take that shift."

"Okay, and Clare you are a really strong girl I don't know what I would be like if I didn't have you to lean on." She ran up to me and hugged me really tight.

"Thanks Ali, now get your sleep because you will need it later." And that's what our night was about. Me staying up until what felt like 2:00 am. And them Ali taking the rest until it was daytime.

** *Next Morning***

I woke up to the sound of doors slamming and shouting.

"You're such an idiot! I never wanted to find Ali!" I look down and saw that Ali had fallen last night.

"Whatever! Just go wake them up!" Patrick yelled.

"Fine." Jason was walking to the room so I pretended I was sleeping then he walked right in.

"Ali, Clare got up. It's time for breakfast but you will be eating with us out in the dining room." I opened my eyes and say Jason he looked sad like he didn't want to hurt either one of us. I nodded and shook Ali awake.

"Come on Ali get up. It's time for breakfast." She eventually did get up and we made our way to what I guessed was the dining room. We ate with minimal threats. Only Patrick trying to flirt with me but Jason stepped in. I felt like in this situation he was the only thing that was keeping me alive. After breakfast Jason walked us back to our room and locked the door.

"Ali, Jason really doesn't want to hurt you. I was awake earlier and I heard Jason trying to get Patrick to let you go."

"Clare even if they did let me go I would not leave you behind, to get abused by Patrick."

"Ali I want you to leave so you can go to Eli and try to comfort him or help the police or something." I nodded and we sat there on the little bed.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Ali asked me.

"Yes, but we can't do dare because we can't really do anything."

"You're right. Okay so truth or truth." She asked me while giggling. I smiled thinking that at least she wasn't crying anymore. We played for what felt like three hours but we quit asking truth or truth and we just came out and said what we wanted to say.

"Girls it is time for dinner."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you won't let us eat lunch?" Patrick was at the door and not Jason which scared me.

"Yeah, because you don't need extra fat in your already fat body Clare and Ali, you really didn't even need to eat breakfast." He told her which made her eyes water up.

"Hey! Don't talk to Ali like that Patrick!" I heard Jason's voice break free. Well at least Ali had someone that can protect her. We did go eat but Ali and I sat as close t Jason as we could of course Ali sat right beside him. After dinner I felt tired so Ali took the first shift.

** *Next Day***

We woke up, and noticed that Jason went out to get food so we were at this house with Patrick alone. That by itself scared me almost to death.

"Good morning Clare I want you to spend the day with me." He smiled devilishly at me. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"Hell no she is not going anywhere near you!" Ali screamed.

"Shut the hell Ali just because Jason is not here to speak for you does not mean you can speak to me like that!" He yelled at her while stepping closer to her. He slapped her across the face just as Jason walked in.

"Patrick do not touch her ever again!" Jason dropped what he was carrying. Ran and punched him. He kept punching him, Jason was obviously stronger than Patrick. Jason in the end knocked Patrick out.

"Ali I'm sorry I was such a dick to you all those year ago, but I'm taking you home."

"No you are not taking me without Clare." I turned to Jason.

"Jason take her home I will be fine." And with that he picked her up and put her in his car. And took off, I hope she is safe with him.

**Ali's Pov. **

"Jason, you are going to bring me back and get Clare!"

"Ali the quicker I get you home, the faster I can get back and protect Clare." He told me, while speeding up. After he said that I didn't say another word the entire ride. He gave me my phone back and dropped me off down the road from my house.

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't want to hurt you." Then he left without another word. I thought about going home but decided against it. I wanted to see my boyfriend and attempt to calm down Eli. So, I made my way to Adam's house.

**Eli's Pov. **

It has been two days since Clare; my sweet innocent Clare was taken, and Ali, but I was mostly worried about Clare. In these two day neither Adam nor I went to school. Police officers have constantly been in our house, so when the door opened I didn't pay attention.

"Eli, where is Adam?" A small, voice said. I looked over and was shocked to see Ali.

"Ali! Why isn't Clare with you! What happened to you two? Tell me something, anything!"

"Get Adam and your parents and I will tell you together."

"Adam! Get down here now!" I yelled, I didn't mind calling my parents because I knew they would just come when Adam came down.

"What do you want Eli." Adam scolded me while walking down the stairs.

"Ali! Oh thank God you're okay!" He yelled when he saw her and ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine Adam, let's all just sit and I will tell you everything I know." I sat by the table, Adam and Ali got the sofa, while my parents stood up. Adam sat next to Ali with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Ali then started to tell us what happened at the park and finished with Jason bringing her home. After she was finished I was both happy and pissed off. Happy because this Jason guy was going to protect Clare and he did protect Ali. Pissed off because Patrick found Clare and Jason didn't take her with him. And by the looks of Adam's face he wasn't too happy that Jason raped Ali. I just hope Clare will be okay.

**There you go! Will Clare be saved next chapter or will Patrick beat her and Jason up? Review and find out. Sorry it probably sucked but hopefully you like it. I love all of you who review and read my story you are the ones that keep me writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Be warned there is a lot of switching pov. And going back and forth in this chapter. But I am proud to announce chapter 12! Clare's Pov.**

It has been two days since Jason let Ali go and nothing came up rescue wise. Patrick pushed me twice but Jason was true to his word and stopped him. Jason did sneak me my phone back though. Right now I am eating dinner with Patrick and Jason.

"Clare you have been so quiet lately." Patrick was trying to irritate me and start something so I didn't respond.

"I think I'm full now, I will go back to my room." I got up and walked back to my room. I had been texting Ali how I was and she told me how Eli reacted, so I really wanted to text him and let him know I was okay.

**Clare: "Hey Eli its Clare, I would love to call you so I could hear your voice but they might hear me. I'm fine, not injured. I love you Eli and I miss you so much."**

Right when I sent it I heard a knock on the door. Only Jason knocked so that's how I knew it was him.

"Hey Clare I just wanted to say sorry that I didn't take you with me when I took Ali, but my main goal was to get her out of here and safe."

"It's okay I would have been upset but I understand what your intentions were. Plus you gave me my phone back."

"Listen, I will be taking you home soon, but I have to get Patrick off my back first."

"I understand, but soon." He nodded and walked away. That's when my phone vibrated.

**Eli: "Clare! Oh thank God! Where are they keeping you tell me please! And I love and miss you too."**

I laughed knowing Eli was probably freaking out.

**Clare: "I already told Ali and she has told you already, we don't know where I am. When we were brought here Ali was crying to much and I was too busy trying to calm her down to see what our surroundings were."**

I sent it but then felt the urge to tell him what Jason just told me.

**Clare: "I'm fine; Jason told me today that he was getting me out and home soon. He just needs to get Patrick off his back."**

After I sent that one I felt kind of tired so I turned my phone off and went to sleep.

**Eli's Pov.**

When I first got Clare's text I freaked out, but I texted back anyway. After our texting was done I felt happy, Clare was coming home soon. Plus this Jason guy was keeping her alive. I had a peaceful sleep that night.

**Adam's Pov.**

Ever since Ali came home Eli has been just a little less stressed. I think knowing they let Ali go they would eventually let Clare go as well. Even though I was pissed that Jason raped Ali, who is the love of my life, I was glad he protected her against Patrick and he was protecting Clare right now too. Ali had called her parents and told them she was at my house and safe, of course they came over and made sure themselves. Ali told them she wanted to stay at my house to support Eli, and surprisingly they let her I just had to promise I would try anything. Which I would never do, Ali was laying in my arms asleep and I felt peaceful. I also felt sad for Eli because Clare wasn't back yet. I tightened my grip on Ali and went to sleep.

**Clare's Pov.**

The next morning I woke up to a note on my face. I frowned and opened it.

"Clare, I am planning to leave tonight after Patrick

goes to sleep so be ready!"

I smiled at the note and stuffed it in my pocket. I looked down a frowned I realized I must stink, because I have been in the same clothes for 5 days now. I felt so gross, I wanted to shower at least but I knew Patrick would do something if I did so I was just going to suffer today. I walked out my room and went eat; nobody was up yet so that got my smile back on my face. After I finished eating I went back to my room. I just say there thinking about anything and everything. I didn't even turn my phone on knowing I would be back home tonight. Well, that and my battery was about to die. I probably sat there thinking about Eli, Ali, Adam, school, CeCe, Bullfrog, and other things for two hours. There was a knock on my door, so it broke me out of my trans.

"Clare, Patrick went to get food so I was thinking we could leave now."

"Yes! Let's go please."

"Alright get your things and open the door." I had everything already because all I had was my phone so I opened the door. Jason walked to his truck and got in.

"Hurry I don't know when he will be back!" I rushed to the truck and got in. And we took off, only we saw a black car coming down the road. Jason's face whitened a little, which scared me.

"Just speed past him I want to go home." He regained him posture and stomped on the gas. That was the last thing I saw before we were speeding past Patrick and going down the road in a hurry. He quickly slowed down knowing that the road was too narrow for Patrick to do a quick turn and come after us. But he was still in a hurry; we were on the highway in less than 5 minutes. We stayed on the highway for a while then turned by Degrassi.

"Where do you live I'm not dropping you off like I did Ali because Patrick will catch you really fast." I told him my address and we made our way to my home. When we got there, he stopped and I opened my door and ran to the front door. I banged on it with all I had left in me and looked behind me to see Jason had left. The door swung open and I came face to face with Eli.

"Clare! Your home, oh I have missed you so much!"

"Yeah Eli I know you missed my now move so Patrick doesn't see where I live!" I yelled and ran past him. He closed the door and hugged me.

"Clare, even if he did I would beat him ass if he tried to hurt you." I smiled at him, and relaxed.

"Everyone come down stairs!" Eli yelled. Adam, Ali, CeCe, and Bullfrog all ran down the stair.

"Clare!" They all yelled, ran and hugged me. I knew I was going to be okay as long as I had family and friends to protect me.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! I will try to get chapter 13 up soon. Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Clare's Pov**

The first thing I did after everyone calmed down was go take a long hot shower. When I got out I felt so much better, I walked out the bathroom and walked straight into Eli's room.

"Hey, sorry but I felt so nasty. So I really needed to take a shower." I looked around his room slowly, taking in the view because I feel like it's been forever since I saw it.

"It's fine, but come sit with me please." I finally looked at him and smiled. It was the first time in 5 whole days that I have seen that beautiful face. I walked up to his bed and sat next to him. I just sat there looking at his eyes, face, and body.

"Like what you see Edwards?" He asked me in a cocky tone. You would think I would get tired of this and do something about it, but no, every time he is sarcastic, cocky, or even just smirks I find myself falling more in love with him.

"Where would you get that idea from Goldsworthy?" I smirked, looking straight in his eyes.

"I don't know Edwards, but I could have sworn that I saw you checking me out just a second ago." I giggled, I couldn't help it, he was so full of himself.

"No, I was simply thinking that I haven't seen you in a while." I told him while leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It was quick but filled with so much passion, love, and the urge to protect each other.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Eli groaned, and I giggled. I got out his bed and started walking down stairs. Only to be stopped by the one and only Ali.

"Clare after dinner I need to talk to you." She sounded serious, like she didn't want to gossip, she really needed to tell me something. So I nodded, and finished walking to the table.

"Clare, because your home, I cooked your favorite. We have spaghetti and meatballs, and for dessert; Eli actually cooked a chocolate cake." I was surprised to say the least. I looked over at Eli are saw he was blushing.

"I didn't know you could cook?" He shrugged and looked down.

"You never asked."

"Well I love that you can cook." I told him and gave him a quick kiss on the check. Getting the usual 'awes' from the rest of the family.

"Alright let's eat." I said because I was starving, and of course everyone laughed. Dinner was perfect, we laughed, threw sarcastic comments at each other, and just enjoyed each other's company. After the delicious desert that was made by my Eli was finished. I headed upstairs to my room waiting for Ali. When she finally came in she looked worried. I could only think of one thing… Jason or Patrick had talked to Ali when I was still with them somehow.

**Chapter 13! Sorry it's so short but I have writer's block, and I needed to update. It's mostly a filler anyway. But I hope you still liked it! Review and tell me what you think. But hey I updated on Christmas Eve! So, Merry Christmas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have had writer's block the whole time, but thanks to DralliForeverrr I am back. By the way, in the beginning of this chapter it is Sunday. I'm not too sure the timeline, so I'm just saying it is Sunday. **

"What do you need to tell me Ali?" I asked trying to calm my nerves.

"I need to tell you that I do really love Adam, and I wanted to live here with him, like you are with Eli. But I really don't know how to tell him." I nodded, knowing what she wanted me to do.

"Alright Ali, because you are my best friend and practically my sister; I will talk to Adam." I told her smirking, really all she had to do was ask.

"Oh thank you Clare!" She yelled and hugged me. I hugged her back and walked back into the living room, only to find Eli and Adam watching TV.

"Eli, can I talk to Adam alone please?" I asked politely, he just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need to tell me Clare?" Adam asked, a little worried.

"Ali was talking to me, and she really loves you, and she wants to get exonerated from her parents. I think you should talk to your parents."

"I will, but I already know they will be more than happy letting her stay here." He told me while nodding. I smiled thinking how the four of us will be high school sweethearts one day. I got up and walked up the stairs to tell Ali. But I didn't have to because as soon as I walked up the stairs I see Ali crouched down listening.

"Ali, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked while shaking my head. She stood up looking like a little kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry." She put her head down. I laughed at her and walked past her to Eli's room.

"Hey Eli, can I come in?" I asked politely. He opened the door with that cute smirk on his face.

"Clare, this was your room too, so of course you can come in." He told me while opening the door wider to let me in. I sat on his bed and looked around.

"So what did you talk to Adam about?"

"Ali wanted to live here with us but she was too scared that she was pushing him to let her stay so she asked me to talk to him about it. Even though I knew he was going to say yes and talk to CeCe and Bullfrog."

"Oh, okay so are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I guess, I think I'm just ready to be back to civilization or people other than the family." He nodded and sat next to me and hugged me.

"Clare, when you were gone, I was a wreck. I didn't go to school because I couldn't think of anything else besides you or if you were okay. Adam didn't go to school either." I looked at him and felt my heart hurting.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say.

"It's okay, hey how about we go to sleep."

"Yeah I would like that, just let me go get some clothes and I'll be right back." I got up off his bed and walked out the door.

"Hey Ali you can stay in my room, I'm staying with Eli tonight." I told her as I walked into my room to get clothes.

"That's fine; I guess I will see you tomorrow morning and if not at school." I nodded and hugged her.

"I'm so glad we are home." I whispered in her ear.

"Me too Clare." I let her go and grabbed some clothes. I walked into the bathroom to change, thinking I would shower in the morning. When I was finished changing I walked into Eli's room and laid on his bed.

"Hey Clare, you need to scoot over and give me enough room to lie down." Eli said as he walked into the room.

"Fine, if I have to." I complained while scooting over just a little bit, but enough that he could lay down.

"Thank you." He must have said something else but I was too tired to listen to him. Right as my head hit the pillow I was out for the night.

***Next Morning***

I woke up and stretched, but I felt something around me. I looked around confused and realized shortly after that I slept in Eli's room and it was Eli's arm that was around me. I didn't want to wake him up because he I don't think he slept a lot when Ali and I were gone. So I wiggled out of his grip and went to go pee and get ready for school. I went take a short shower and got dressed. I was thinking of how I should where my hair today when I decided to straighten it. It would take some time but it was only 5:30 so I had enough time. I turned my flat iron on and went put some light makeup on. By the time I was done with my makeup my flat iron was hot and ready for me to do my hair. After I was done doing my hair and I was satisfied with how it looked. I walked back into Eli's room and shook my head because I had one lazy boyfriend.

"Eli, it's time to get up, you're going to be late for school." I told him really politely, while I walked up to him and shook him a little.

"Just 5 more minutes' mom." He begged tiredly while turning over trying to get away from me. I laughed a little and stood up, he will get up soon.

"Alright well its 6:00 so you have a little time. I will come back in about 10 minutes and get you up." I told him as I walked out and went down the hall to my room.

"Hey Clare I don't know about you but last night I slept like a rock." Ali told me as I walked in while she was doing her makeup.

"I did to, right when my head hit the pillow I was out for the night. I need your opinion on my hair. Does it look good?" I asked while spinning in a little circle so she could see the whole thing.

"Clare I love your hair like that! Why don't you wear it like that more often?" She was so excited and happy that it was obvious that she and Adam had talked last night.

" Because it takes to long in the morning to do, normally. So, since you and I are ready let's go get the boys up because without them, we have to walk to school." I told her smiling.

"Sure, let's go get those lazy boys up. You get Eli and I'll get Adam?" She asked while opening the door.

"Well Ali, since I'm already up and dressed we all three can go and get him up." Adam told us as we were about to walk out my room, we all three laughed and walked to Eli's room. Still lying in his bed asleep, we all piled in his room.

"Okay, on the count of three we will all scream like we are being murdered. I promise that will wake him up." I whispered to them, they agreed and I started counting to three on my fingers, when I finally got to three we screamed so loud that Eli literally jumped out of bed and fell to the floor trying to stand up.

"What the hell is going on!" He screamed very angry, I was too busy laughing to tell him why we screamed, Adam and Ali were also. So he just waited until we were done.

"Sorry Eli but I told you to get up and you were still sleeping and we need to leave so we are not late."

"Okay, let me just go take a quick shower and we can leave." He said as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys.

"Alright, so are ya'll ready to go?" He asked while opening the door. I got up and walked out the door and to Morty. Eli ran and opened the door for me.

"Sorry Adam and Ali ya'll have to get in the back." I said as I buckled my seatbelt .

"Fine, come on Adam." Ali complained and pulled Adam to the back of Morty, after we all got in and pulled out the drive way.

**Hope you guys liked it. I really am sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that school and homework and on and on. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Hope you like it!**

We all got out of Morty and walked to our lockers. When I got to my locker I looked around and saw a poster hanging on the wall that read 'School Dance, Friday.' I turned to Eli and smirked, thinking of the perfect why to get him to ask me.

"Hey Eli, do you think Adam will ask Ali to the school dance Friday?" He looked scared like there was something that he wasn't telling me.

"Eli, what's wrong?" I asked with worry drenched in my voice.

"Adam was already asked to the dance; by Katie. And Bianca was flirting with me a couple of times." He told me with a shaky voice. If it was possible you could see steam coming out of my ears. I stormed away and went off to find Ali. I could hear Eli yelling my name but I was too angry to acknowledge him. I saw Ali at her locker alone, and I thought that this was the perfect time to tell her.

"Ali! We have big problems!" I yelled at her while making my way to her.

"What's wrong Clare?" She asked confused. Then I told her what Eli told me just a couple minutes ago, and saying she was pissed was an understatement.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me still beyond pissed.

"Don't worry I have a plan." I smirked evilly.

"Clare… what are you thinking? Whenever you have that face you have really great ideas." I looked around and saw the perfect people to help me with my plan.

"I will be right back." And with that I walked away and made my way to Finz and Owen.

"Finz, Owen, I need to talk to you two." I spoke loud enough for them to hear. So they turned around and looked shocked.

"And what does little Ms. Clare need to talk to us about?" Owen asked being stupid. I just rolled my eyes and remembered what Eli told me.

"I need you two to be mine and Ali's date to the dance on Friday."

"Clare is asking me out… don't let Eli find out he may try and hurt me." Finz mocked, I just rolled me eyes again at their stupidity.

"Would you two just stop and let me finish. The only reason I'm asking you two is because Eli hates Finz and Adam hates you." I told them while I was looking at Owen.

"Oh, so you heard that Katie asked Adam already so you want to get him back by Owen going to the dance with Ali." Finz cut in.

"And you heard Bianca has been flirting with Eli, so you want me to go with you to the dance." I nod my head really slow so these two morons could understand, Finz smirked.

"Okay yea that's fine. We'll be at your house around five-ish to pick you both up."

"No, I don't live with my mom anymore you have to pick me and Ali up from Eli's house."

"Oh okay that's fine. It will make this easier." I agreed and walked back to Ali, I filled her in on what was going to happen. Then the bell rang and we had to go to class.

"Clare we are going shopping for dresses today after school, we have got to wear something hot." I smirked and nodded. Then I made my way to class.

**Skipping School**

I was waiting outside for Ali, when Eli walks up to me with a mixture of pissed and sad on his face.

"Clare, why have you been avoiding me all day?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to pull the dumb act.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Clare." He said; getting angrier.

"Well fine Eli, if you must know. I am beyond pissed at you right now!" I yelled at him. Some bystanders turning their heads to get a look at what was going on; but I just ignored them.

"What did I do to make you pissed!" he yelled right back. I felt something snap inside of me; then I just blew up on him.

"Because you are letting Bianca flirt with you! And I'm mad at Adam because he hurt Ali when he accepted Katie's offer to the dance!" I yelled getting right in his face. "And you know what? I want you to go to the stupid dance with Bianca because somebody is already taking Ali and I!" I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of there. So I just stormed away and ran down the street to the only place Eli and Adam never knew about. I ran to Ali and I's secret tree house from when we were little kids; and I took my phone out and text Ali.

**Clare~ "Ali. Meet at our place now!" ** I got a response right away.

**Ali~ " I'm on my way, I saw what happened. I'm so proud of you Clare!" **I laughed at that and finished running there. I only had about two blocks left anyway. It took me only 3 more minutes to get there; when I did I climbed up to the top and sat in the little house. I couldn't stop the tears that had flooded my eyes during the run over here. So I curled up in a ball and cried.

"Shh Clare, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you; I will be your shoulder to cry on." Ali reassured me, while rubbing my back.

"Thanks Ali, you're a really great best friend. I'm so lucky to have you." I told her while I sat up and wiped my eyes. "We should go to the mall and shop. It will help me get my mind off of all this." She shook her head and stood up and climbed back down, I went down right after her.

"Alright, I will pick out your dress and you can pick out your shoes." Ali always picked out my dresses because I seemed to always pick dresses that had flowers on them. And to Ali, flowers are not hot.

"Okay, let's take the bus because if we walk to the mall; we will get there but midnight." I told her and started laughing.

"Sounds great to me." And we were off to fine our dresses that would make our boyfriends jealous.

**Hope you liked it! sorry for not updating sooner. I am having family difficulties and I'm failing every class except for English. I will try my best to update chapter 16 soon but with school it will be hard. I hope you understand. **

**PS~ PLEASE! MESSAGE ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS! I NEED THEM! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Sorry for the long wait! By the way I'm skipping the shopping part just because I suck at it. By the way, this chapter and maybe future chapters will contain some bands or songs that I am in to right now, so Clare will like them, she normally wouldn't like them but she is OOC. Hope you don't mind :D**

We found the perfect dresses, mine was light blue and Ali's was hot pink. We walked into the house laughing and telling jokes.

"Clare, Ali, are the two of you hungry?" CeCe asked, walking into the living room.

"No CeCe we are fine, but thanks for asking." I smiled at her and walked to Ali and I's room. Yea, that's right Ali is officially staying with us. So we are sharing a room.

"Okay Clare, since we are mad at the boys, we need to act mad. Don't give in to Eli just because he is cute and is begging you for something. Okay?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to my stereo, and turned it on to a new band that thanks to Eli; I love listening to. Some of the new bands Eli are introducing me to are Black Veil Brides, Flaw, and Sevendust. I turned it up really loud; then Ali and I started rocking out. Dancing around, singing along with the band.

"Clare can we hang out in here?" Eli and Adam came walking in.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I said walking up to my stereo and turning it even louder. Ali and I continued to rock out, until Saviour by Black Veil Brides came on. Eli walked up to me and put his hand out.

"Clare, can you dance with me?" He asked really nicely. I nodded and we started swaying side to side.

"Clare, I'm sorry that Bianca kept flirting with me, I told her to stop and she stopped. So please be my date to the dance on Friday?" He pleaded with his eyes also, I made the mistake of looking in his gorgeous emerald green eyes and I couldn't help but say yes. He actually smiled something that was not normal.

"Eli can this song be our song because in a way you were my saviour, you saved me from my mom."

"I would love for it to be our song." We hugged and kissed really quickly then CeCe came in the room.

"Come on kids, dinner is ready." Eli and I pulled out of our hug and I walked to my stereo and turned it off.

"Awe Clare, Eli, I'm so happy you two aren't fighting anymore."

"Me too CeCe, me too." I told here and then Eli and I walked out my room and down the stairs. When we got to the table Ali and Adam were acting like a couple again, so I assume they are going to the dance together also.

**Hey guys sorry its so short. I couldn't think of anything else. But nexy chapter will be longer.!**


End file.
